El último ataque
by Himura Black
Summary: Ahí se encontraba Harry, sentado en el amplio marco de una ventana del gran salón, viendo la Luna; pensaba en todas aquéllas muertes que Voldemort había causado desde que recuperó su cuerpo, y comocomo Dumbledore dio su vida para protegerlo.


El último ataque  
Por Anaid Himura Black  
  
Era finales de séptimo grado, Hogwarts se encontraba en una gran fiesta ya que en el gran salón se realizaba la fiesta de graduación, la escuela estaba adornada de una forma impresionante.  
  
Ahí se encontraba Harry, sentado en el amplio marco de una ventana del gran salón, viendo la Luna, vestía su elegante túnica verde que resaltaba más sus ojos; pensaba en todas aquéllas muertes que Voldemort había causado desde que recuperó su cuerpo, y también no podía evitar sentirse mal por no haber derrotado a Voldemort esa vez en sexto grado y como Dumbledore dio su vida para protegerlo. Al voltear a ver hacia el centro del gran salón, le invadía un sentimiento de soledad, había menos alumnos de los que habían ingresado en primero; se sentía culpable, inútil, incapaz de proteger a sus compañeros, recordando todo eso lo inundo un pensamiento: "Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes, si yo..." en ese instante apareció Hermione, vestía una túnica de gala color vino, tenía el cabello más largo y lo llevaba suelto, únicamente tenía un broche rojo que él mismo le había regalado, sonrió ampliamente y le dijo:  
  
-Vamos Harry, ven con nosotros, no podemos festejar sin ti, además le prometiste a Ginny bailar con ella. -Pero, Hermione no puedo, yo...-dijo Harry -Hoy no, Harry no pienses en eso, ven-le dirigió a Harry una mirada dulce, aunque pesaba sobre ella una gran tristeza, sabía que a su amigo lo embargaba la amargura desde que Dumbledore murió. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó a la mesa donde estaban los demás. Al pasar por la mesa donde estaba Draco, vestido con una galante túnica negra, Harry noto algo en su mirada, algo diferente que nunca había visto y no podía explicar, al menos hasta ahora...  
  
Cuando llegaron a la mesa, todos voltearon a ver a Harry y le dirigieron una sonrisa, sabían por lo que estaba pasando su amigo; y él les respondió con otra sonrisa más amplia.  
  
-Vaya, pensé que tendría que meterte mucha cerveza de mantequilla a la fuerza para hacerte venir aquí, Harry-dijo Ron preocupado al pensar que su amigo no soportaría esa carga emocional.  
  
Cho Chang, que ahora era periodista del Profeta y de Corazón de Bruja, se encontraba ese día en Hogwarts para hacer un reportaje sobre la fiesta de graduación. Al ver a Harry se dirigió a la mesa, Harry podía verla caminar por el gran salón dirigiéndose hacia él, su largo cabello rubio caía sobre su túnica de gala color azul cielo; él creía que ya la había olvidado y sin embargo no podía evitar que su corazón latiera tan rápido. Cuando llegó a la mesa, únicamente miró a Harry y le dijo:  
  
-Harry!! Que guapo te vez, me encantaría bailar contigo esta pieza. -Cho...-respondió Harry mirando sus ojos claros que más de una vez lo habían hecho perder la concentración-...ahh...yo...te lo agradezco...pero le prometí esta pieza a Ginny, conpermiso.-Se puso de pie, adelanto la mano frente a Ginny, que la tomo sonrojada, y se la llevo al centro de la pista, dejando a Cho sonrojada y malhumorada. Hermione dirigió una sonrisa a Ron, que miraba a Cho en forma de burla.  
  
-Vamos a bailar, Hermione-dijo Ron -Bueno, pero si me pisas los pies nuevamente, haré que se te hagan más pequeños que los pies de un gato- respondió Hermione riendo.  
  
Sentado en su lugar, Draco miraba a Harry y a sus amigos con la misma mirada extraña, y al mismo tiempo miraba su reloj.  
  
Y en la pista...  
  
-¿Harry, por qué hiciste eso?, ¿por qué le dijiste a Cho que no?? Era tu oportunidad-dijo Ginny con la mirada baja -Por que tú eres más importante para mi que ella, Ginny-dijo Harry; y Ginny se sonrojo, levantó la vista y miro a los ojos a Harry, ese chico que siempre le cortaba la respiración -Ha-Harry,...tu me gustas mucho, desde que te vi hace 7 años en el anden 9 ¾-salió de la boca de Ginny, que se sorprendió mucho de lo que dijo y se puso roja. Harry sonrió, -Ap.........- calló instantáneamente, todas las velas de la escuela se había apagado, dejando a Hogwarts en una inmensa oscuridad.  
  
Harry sacó su varita, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él con su varita en la mano.  
  
-Harry...-dijo Ron -Esto es...-continuó Hermione -Así es; Ginny pase lo que pase no nos sigas, ocultate-dijo Harry  
  
Había una gran conmoción, todos estaban asustados, y entonces...comenzaron a prenderse unas débiles luces rojas que iluminaban unas máscaras en la puerta de entrada del Gran Salón. Comenzaron a oírse gritos -los Mortífagos!!!- y sollozos, pero una voz dominó sobre las demás.  
  
-Todos vengan por aquí, rápido- una luz blanca surgió de un rincón del salón, venía de una varita, era la varita de Snape. Todos lo siguieron y llegaron al exterior de la escuela, ayudado por 2 magos más.  
  
-¿No te parece raro, Lupin?- preguntó Sirius -Así es, no se han movido- respondió Remus -Algo están planeando, debemos ser muy cautelosos- dijo Snape  
  
Cuando salió el último alumno, las luces rojas comenzaron a avanzar; Sirius lanzó un hechizo que prendió las velas del Gran Salón, él, Lupin y Snape prepararon sus varitas, ahora podían ver las temibles máscaras que cubrían los rostros de los mortífagos.  
  
Harry, Ron , Hermione y Ginny corrieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, junto con los demás alumnos de grados inferiores.  
  
-Ginny, entra aquí, por nada del mundo salgas, ¿entendiste bien?-le dijo Ron muy alterado -Dumbledore puso un hechizo en esta cabaña para protegerlos-dijo Harry -Prometelo!! -Si, hermano -Vamos, no podemos dejar a los demás-dijo Hermione  
  
Hermione, Ron y Harry corrían hacia el castillo, a lo lejos podían ver a muchos de sus compañeros, tanto de su grado como de grados inferiores, pero también había muchos mortífagos; para su sorpresa, comenzaron a aparecer muchos magos y brujas con la punta de su varita encendida con una luz blanca  
  
-Llegaron refuerzos!!-dijo Ron -Vamos a ayudarles- dijo Hermione -Si...-dijo Harry- ahora es mi turno, yo debo ponerle fin a esto, debo encontrar a Voldemort -Entonces te acompañaremos, Harry -No!!, jamás permitiría que las personas que quiero salgan lastimadas -Pero Harry... -Es mi deber, y si no lo cumplo... -Te entendemos, pero aún así, es muy peligroso que vayas sólo -No nos consideres un estorbo, somos tus amigos, Harry te apoyaremos en todo -Hermione, Ron...gracias, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo -Harry, sabes que...¡¡cuidado!!- entre los árboles salió una luz roja que se dirigió directamente a ellos, que le dio a Harry y lo tumbo en el suelo, haciéndolo retorcer de dolor. -Vaya, vaya con que aquí estas Potter-dijo la sombra que salió detrás de un árbol -¿Quién eres?-dijo Hermione, que estaba agachada junto a Harry -No es necesario decirle eso a una sangre sucia que pronto morirá -No me importa quién seas, lo pagarás-grito Ron, apuntó con su varita a la sombra y gritó HELIUS -Ja, ja, ja, ja-la sombra rió fríamente, había esquivado su hechizo- tus hechizos son tan pobres como tu familia, Weasley -Maldito-dijo Ron- sabía que eras tú!! -¿Sabías que era yo? JA!, prueba esto ¡¡CRUCIO!! -IMPEDIMENTA!!!- se oyó a la derecha de donde estaban  
  
El hechizo rebotó contra la sombra, que alcanzó a esquivarla; Ron, Hermione y Harry voltearon rápidamente al lugar de donde salió el hechizo. Y ahí estaba él, ¿pero, él?, ¿qué hacia él ahí?, ¿por qué hizo eso? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por la mente de los 3 y de la sombra.  
  
Efectivamente, él se encontraba ahí y ayudándolos a ellos, era Draco Malfoy, recargado en un árbol portando una elegante capa negra. La sombra miró hacia donde estaba Draco, se saco la máscara y se quito la capucha.  
  
-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Draco?!-dijo Lucius -¿Por qué no?, tomé mi decisión, padre, ¡soy dueño de mis decisiones!, eso me lo enseño Dumbledore y decidí seguir su consejo-dijo Draco- nunca tuve intenciones de unirme a ti ni a tu grupo, pero ahí estuve, por que pensé que mi deber era proteger a los que tanto odias!! -MI HIJO JAMÁS SERÁ AMIGO DE LOS SANGRE SUCIA!! Y PARA EVITAR ESO TIENES QUE MORIR!! AVADA KEDAVRA!! -PÁRILIS!!- gritó Harry, así se formo un escudo alrededor de Draco -Gracias Potter, yo me encargo de esto, tú debes dirigirte al Bosque Prohibido, ahí esta lo que buscas.  
  
En ese instante se escucharon muchos gritos, provenían de la cabaña de Hagrid, de alguna manera los mortífagos pudieron destruir el hechizo de Dumbledore.  
  
-No!!...Ginny!!-gritó Ron -Ron, tú y Hermione vayan a ayudarlos-dijo Harry -Yo iré contigo, Harry-dijo Hermione -No!!, ellos son más pequeños e indefensos, los mortífagos son muy fuertes, ron no podrá sólo con ellos, debes ayudarle-dijo Harry- además...mi camino ya esta trazado. -Potter vete ahora-gritó Draco -Harry, por favor cuídate-dijo Hermione sollozando, mientras se levantaba y corría junto con Ron hacia una camino diferente del que corría Harry.  
  
Malfoy perdóname... te juzgue mal, eso pensaba Harry mientras corría hacia el Bosque Prohibido. De esta manera Draco quedo sólo con su padre.  
  
-Draco, me has decepcionado demasiado -De todas formas, jamás fui un orgullo para ti...-dijo Draco- por que nunca me convertí en lo que tú quisiste que fuera De pronto la madre de Draco apareció junto a ellos -Hijo tu padre y yo te queremos demasiado- dijo Narsisa -Madre?... -No,no,no...no es verdad-dijo Draco confundido -Eres nustro único hijo, nustro querido y único hijo, eso eras...por eso...- dijo Narsisa- CRUCIO!!! La maldición dió directamente sobre Draco, que cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, con mucho dolor. -Mamá...Papá...-decía Draco débil- aún así...yo si los quería... -Por eso debes morir- dijo Lucius- AVADA KEDAVRA!!! Una luz verde salió de su varita. Todo se oscureció.  
  
Los mortífagos se detuvieron en el centro del gran salón y se quitaron las máscaras; Sirius, Lupin y Snape se sorprendieron mucho al ver que muchos de los que creían sus aliados eran mortífagos.  
  
-Ahora que lo saben, morirán- dijo un mortífago  
  
Pronto, llegaron 3 magos más junto a Lupin, Sanpe y Sirius; eran Arabella, Mundungus y McGonagall.  
  
-Ahora si, la Órden del Fénix está completa-dijo McGonagall.  
  
Ron y Hermione llegaron hasta la cabaña de Hagris, lamentablemente un alumno se encontraba tirado, un Avada había caido sobre él.  
  
-Ginny!!, Ginny!! Dónde estas??!!- gritaba Ron en el interior de la cabaña, Hermione se había quedado en la entrada combatiendo con mortífagos.  
  
Ron llegó hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña, ahí se encontraba Ginny con otros alumnos, defendiéndose de los hechizos de los mortífagos.  
  
-HELIUS!!- grito Ron, y el mortífago que estaba detrás de Ginny se congelo. Corrió hasta ella y comenzó a ayudarles- Ustedes 10 vayan a la puerta de entrada a ayudar a Hermione, ahora!!, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí.  
  
Los alumnos llegaron con Hermione, que se impresiono al ver a varios Slytherin entre ellos- Venimos a ayudarte, nos mandó Ron Weasley- dijeron.  
-Gracias Ron- pensó Hermione.  
  
Harry corría dentro del Bosque Prohibido, aún debía estar muy cerca del castillo. Diviso una gran sombra entre los árboles, corrió más rápido para ver que era.  
  
-Harry!! -Hagrid! Qué haces aquí? -Ten mucho cuidado Harry, los dementores se encuentran por todo el Bosque. ¿A dónde crees que vas tú? -Eh, Hagrid, yo...-Harry no quería decírselo, por que sabía que Hagrid se negaría a que fuera -No digas más Harry, lo sé, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? -Yo no sabía bien, pero ahora lo sé...-Harry comenzó a recordar lo sucedido hace un año.  
  
Recuerdo al pasado...  
  
-¿Pero que vamos a hacer McGonagall, sin Dumbledore, no se que será de Hogwarts? Dijo Lupin -Será muy arriesgado mantener la seguridad de los alumnos-dijo Arabella - Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para ellos, Arabella- dijo Mundungus -¿Existe algún hechizo para detener a Voldemort?-pregunto Snape -Lo hay, Severus, pero es muy riesgoso y...sólo lo puede realizar una persona- dijo McGonagall -No digas que Harry!!- dijo alertado Sirius -Así es, Sirius, el único que lo puede realizar es Harry, debido a la afinidad entre sus varitas -¿En que consiste?- pregunto Lupin -Debe haber una conexión entre la varita de Voldemort y la de Harry, y esto se logra al haber el choque de dos hechizos contrarios; ésta conexión muestra los últimos hechizos que realizó la varita, si hay un equilibrio entre las dos fuerzas, se crea un centro de poder, que comienza a absorber a ambas varitas hasta fusionarlas en una sola o destruirlas, si escoge a su dueño, lanzará los hechizos usados contra el otro, pero si se destruyen, creará una explosión que acabará con los dos magos. -¿Qué criterio es usado para escoger al dueño?- pregunto Arabella -No lo sabemos, ese es el riesgo- dijo McGonagall -No...no lo permitiré!!, no podemos arriesgar a Harry de esa forma, no lo permitire!!-decía Sirius -Debe haber otra forma-dijo Snape -Lamentablemente hasta el momento no hemos encontrado otra-dijo McGonagall -Sin embargo, no podemos decir a Harry sobre esto- sijo Lupin -Quedará entre nosotros, la órden del fénix- dijo Mundungus  
  
Lo que ellos no sabían era que Harry los escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Se había leventado de la camilla de la enfermería para buscar a Sirius.  
  
-Así que era eso...si lo hubiera sabido antes, dumbledore no...el no hubiera muerto!!!- decía Harry muy deprimido, Sirius que iba saliendo, lo escucho y lo abrazo. -Harry, prometeme que nunca harás una locura, nunca intentarás lo que escuchaste- decía Sirius llorando, los demás salieron para ver que pasaba -Sirius...mi camino esta trazado-dijo Harry, vacio -No!!, tienes que promertermelo!!-dijo Sirius agarrándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara- PROMETELO!! -Ah...lo prometo- dijo Harry aún con la mirada vacia  
  
En el presente...  
  
-¿¿Harry??, estas bien??-preguntó Hagrid -Eh??, si, no te preocupes Hagrid, tengo un plan -Harry escúchame bien- dijo Hagrid en un tono serio y preocupado- no harás algo que ponga en peligro tu vida, muchas personas te necesitan y les dolería perderte, incluso yo...Harry, no harás una locura verdad??-Hagrid lloraba mientas decía eso -Hagrid...pase lo que pase, no llores, siempre estaré con ustedes- dijo Harry -Harry, ve con mucho cuidado por el Bosque, recuerda, los dementores están rondando -Gracias Hagrid, adiós -Harry, cuídate y no digas adiós, mejor hasta pronto- dijo Hagrid  
  
Harry se alejo corriendo, el bosque estaba tan oscuro y tan tenebroso como siempre. Veía sombras moviéndose a su alrededor y comenzó a sentir un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo, pero no podía parar, debía seguir avanzando. Pero las sombras se acercaban a él.  
  
Mi cuerpo me pesa, este escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo...no!, debo continuar mi camino- pensaba- NO ME RENDIRÉ!!- grito Harry, entonces una luz plateada salió de su varita, era Cornamenta, corrió rodeando a Harry, y así todas las sombras se desvanecieron. Harry siguió corriendo y a su lado iba Cornamenta.  
  
-Gracias Papá- pensó Harry  
  
Luces de todos colores corrían por el gran salón, poco a poco la cantidad de mortífagos de pie era menos. Un hechizo había alcanzado el brazo de Lupin y Sirius enfadado echó un hechizo que acabo con 5 mortífagos a la vez. Todos los magos de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban heridos y aún sobraban varios mortífagos. Éstos se agruparon y estaban prestos a lanzar un ataque cuando entre ellos apareció debajo de una capa invisible Alastor Moody, que lanzó un hechizo que tumbo a más de la mitad de ellos, se junto con la Orden del fénix. Y todos acabaron con los mortífagos sobrantes en el gran salón.  
  
-Terminamos aquí, vamos a ayudar afuera-dijo Lupin  
  
Y así la Orden del Fénix y Alastor, el auror más poderoso, se dirigieron a las afueras del colegio.  
  
Hermione y Ron se encontraban luchando arduamente contra los mortífagos; con Hermione se encontraban ayudando también Charlie y Bill, y con Ron se encontraban Ginny, Fred y George. Lograron desmayar a todos los mortífagos que los rodeaban, y se reunieron en donde se encontraba Hermione. Todos estaban heridos y había bajas entre los alumnos.  
  
Draco se encontraba tirado en el pasto, su padre miraba con los ojos desorbitados hacia el lugar desde donde se había detenido su maleficio.  
  
-Tú!!Arthur Weasley, ¡¿cómo te atreves a detenerme?! -No iba a permitir que acabaras con el muchacho- dijo Arthur, junto a él estaba Molly . -Yo puedo quitarle la vida a mi hijo cuando es inútil -Estas muy equivocado Lucius, ser su padre no te da el derecho a decidir el destino de su vida -No te entrometas!!-grito Narsisa y apunto con su varita a Arthur, pero Molly fue más rápida -Ni lo intentes Narsisa, DESMAIUS!!-grito Molly -¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacer eso, amigos de muggles!?, Avada...-decía Lucius cuando -DESMAIUS!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Arthur y Molly, así Lucius cayó de bruces en el pasto -Debemos llevar al muchacho a un lugar seguro Arthur -Llevémoslo a la cabaña de Hagrid, Molly  
  
Harry corría lo más rápido que podía, cuando una luz verde se dirigió hacia él, Harry se aventó hacia un lado y lo esquivó. Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde surgió el maleficio. Ahí estaba Voldemort con su sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
-Hasta que el famoso Harry Potter se digno en venir a verme, ya me estaba impacientando- decía Voldemort- espere durante 1 año para que este momento llegará, es una lástima que ya no puedas seguir participando en él, comenzare con...CRUCIO!!!CRUCIO!!! -Ahhhh!!!- a Harry le había dado el segundo hechizo directamente, lo tiró de bruces -CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!!! JaJaJaJaJa -Voldemort lanzaba un hechizo tras otro sobre el cuerpo de Harry -Aún no, aún no lo puedo atacar- pensaba Harry mientras veía desvanecerse la figura de Cornamenta -IMPERIO!!! -No podrás- Harry se puso de pie y apunto a Voldemort con su varita- ...conmigo!! -Ja, no alardees demasiado, niño, hasta aquí llegaste, despídete de tu mundo. AVADA KEDAVRA!!! -Ahora!!- pensó Harry e inmediatamente grito- FÉNIX INCANTATEM!!- de su varita surgió una luz dorada que choco con la luz verde del Avada.  
  
Se hizo una conexión entre las varitas, y se logro el Priori Incantatem. Harry luchaba por equilibrar la fuerza entre ambas varitas. Cuando lo logro, comenzó a formarse en el centro una luz dorada, grande y cada vez más grande, hasta que arrebato de las manos de los magos sus varitas, éstas entraron en la luz. Era la hora de saber la decisión de las varitas. Harry no sabía que ocurriría, cual sería el final, miraba temeroso al centro de luz; no se dio cuenta de que Voldemort estaba junto a él, éste se lanzó sobre Harry y lo tiró, apretándole el cuello, Harry estaba perdiendo el aliento, cuando hubo una gran explosión del centro de luz, seguido de dos bolas de luz, una verde y una dorada. La explosión quito de encima de Harry a Voldemort, y los boto a un lado, dejándolos inconcientes, la luz verde y dorada fueron a parar directo al cuerpo de Voldemort, que se desintegro en una luz verde que se expandió hacia todo el bosque. Y una varita resultado de la fusión de ambas, cayó junto al cuerpo de Harry.  
  
Desde las cercanías de Hogwarts, todos los sobrevivientes vieron la luz.  
  
-Harry -Harry -Hijo -Harry cariño -Abre los ojos -Ábrelos  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, Harry abrió los ojos, ahí estaban James y Lily viéndolo y sonriéndole.  
  
-Mamá, Papá...-dijo Harry- al fin estamos juntos.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos los magos sobrevivientes estaban reunidos en el campo de quidditch, todos estaban en silencio, hacían un homenaje al gran mago que los salvó, Harry Potter; veían una gran foto que se movía de Harry, donde se le podía ver volar en su escoba, en clases y muchas más, Draco estaba al frente, junto a la foto.  
  
Mientras, en el Hospital San Mungo,; la Orden del Fénix, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione y la familia Weasley estaban alrededor de la cama donde se encontraba Harry, inconciente, no sabían si despertaría. Todos estaban llorando.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, los Dursley llegaron al hospital, vieron a Harry y bajaron la mirada.  
  
Hermione se adelanto y dijo:  
  
-Gracias Harry, gracias a ti todos hemos podido sobrevivir. Siempre estarás en nuestro corazón y aquí te esperamos, cuando estés preparado para volver, con los brazos abiertos. Harry...-comenzó a llorar- vuelve pronto, te necesitamos...  
  
Todos dejaron un flor en su habitación, junto con la Saeta de Fuego y la varita. Y junto a su almohada una foto de sus padres; y salieron de la habitación en silencio.  
  
Más tarde llego Draco a la habitación de Harry, llevaba una mirada sombría y triste.  
  
-Harry Potter, siempre te recordaremos por tus valerosas acciones y no por la cicatriz en tu frente- dijo Malfoy, coloco un trofeo de la copa de Quidditch y salió de la habitación.  
  
El viento soplo, levanto las cortinas de la habitación de Harry, y entro un rayo de Sol anunciando la nueva época que viviría el mundo mágico. Una época de paz y tranquilidad.  
Anaid Himura Black 


End file.
